My Little Warriors
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance find out that another world is in trouble, and, using a magic spell, they send the Mane 6 to the other world to defeat a secret enemy. However, at the last minute, they end up sending the CMC to the other world too! Will the Mane 6 defeat this enemy, or be stuck in this world forever? Read this story to find out.
1. Prologue

Princess Luna was staring outside the window from their castle. It was early morning, and time for Princess Luna to lower the moon for her big sister, Princess Celestia, to raise the sun.

Princess Luna walked over to her big sister. "It is time." The 2 princesses walked over to the window. Princess Luna lowered the moon as Celestia raised the sun. A rooster crowed in the distance.

"Are you sure Twilight and her friends will be able to defeat this new enemy?" questioned Luna. "I wouldn't send them to the world where the enemy lives if I wasn't," replied Celestia. "After all, Twilight and her friends have faced many things: the end of Equestria, a world of chaos, and the fall of a very precious kingdom, so I'm sure they'll survive this, and, most importantly, defeat the enemy."

"You do have a point there," Luna agreed. Celestia sighed. "Now, let's practice the spell again that will bring the Mane 6 to the other world. I'll have to summon my niece, Princess Cadance, first, since she will also perform the spell."

In ThunderClan, Jayfeather was sleeping in the medicine den at moonhigh. He had a dream where it was sunhigh, and was in the middle of camp. There were 6 she-cats. The first one was lavender with purple eyes who seemed confused, the second was blue and had rose eyes who was very fast, the third was pink with sky-blue eyes and had curly fur and was hopping up and down, the fourth pure-white longish fur and dark blue eyes who seemed to be very vain and cautious about her appearance, the fifth had unnatural ginger fur with light green eyes and hat a brown thing on her head, and the sixth and last one had unnatural yellow fur with turquoise eyes and seemed very shy. Now all the cats were in camp and laughed at the 6 she-cats, and Jayfeather could hear one say, "Kittypets!". However, the sky turned dark and cloudy, and there was a huge battle going on, and the 6 she-cats defeated the leader, Tigerstar. Jayfeather immiediately woke up, panting. He looked outside. It was still moonhigh and everyone was asleep. However, this couldn't be a dream. Could this be a vision...? No, StarClan never gave visions to medicine cats these days, not with Tigerstar as the leader of ThunderClan. Jayfeather just sighed and went back to sleep.

And that's the prologue! The first chapter will come out very soon, I promise! ;) And remember, kitties and doggies are AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Twilight Sparkle had invited all her friends at the castle to sit on their chairs. "So, what's the news, Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash, who represented the Element of Loyalty in the Elements of Harmony. "And why did you invite us all over here?" "Well, Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying that we all had to meet her over at her castle, where Luna and Cadance will be too," responded Twilight, who represented the main Element of the Elements of Harmony, which happened to be Magic. "She said she had a new mission for us, but we had to be serious on our mission, as we would go to a new world to eliminate a very dark force that will probably be more harsh than any of our other missions. Even Pinkie has to be less foalish* than she usually is."

"Hey, I'm not foalish!" squealed Pinkie Pie, who represented the Element of Laughter. "Ok, maybe a _little bit_ foalish. But not ALOT!" Twilight silently giggled. "Ok, Pinkie. But we all have to go to the train station to wait for the train that will take us to Canterlot, where Princess Celestia and Luna's castle is. But we'll have to be quick. The train that goes from Ponyville to Canterlot is the next train, and it comes in 2 hours! So let's go, girls. What do you say?" There were varied responses. "Alright!" said Rainbow Dash. "Ok!" squealed Pinkie, bouncing up and down on her throne. "Ok, but I hope I don't get my coat dirty!" said Rarity, who represents the Element of Generosity. "Um...ok," said Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. "Yeehaw!" cried Applejack, the Element of Honesty. "Then it's settled," said Twilight. "We'll all meet eachother at the train station in 2 hours." Everypony began chattering random stuff. 2 hours later, everybody met eachother at the train station at the same time. "Isn't it a coincidence how we all came to the train station at the same time?" giggled Fluttershy. "Shush, everypony," said Twilight. "Here comes the train!" Everypony stopped talking as the train pulled in. "All aboard!" cried the conducter. "Train from Ponyville to Canterlot!" Everybody boarded the train. "Oh, I do hope we turn into cute creatures, like a bunny or mouse during our mission," said Fluttershy to herself. The next day the train finally arrived at Canterlot. "Last stop! Canterlot!" The volume of the conducter's voice woke everypony up, and everypony went off the train. "So, is everypony ready?" asked Twilight. "Uh-huh!" said Pinkie, jumping up and down again. "Of course, darling," replied Rarity, fluffing her mane and tail. "Mhm," said Rainbow. "We're darn sure we're ready, Twahlaht!" said Applejack in her usual Southern accent, fixing her cowboy hat. "Yeah," said Fluttershy quietly. "Then let's go!" said Twilight. They hopped off the train and went to the castle.

It had been only 2 minutes until Rainbow got tired of flying slowly. "Ugh," the tomboyish mare complained, "This is so boring! We're going as slow as a turtle here. I'm gonna fly as fast as I can to Celestia's castle! See ya later, slowpokes!" And with that, Rainbow dashed away. "There's the Element of Loyalty for you," said Twilight, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, guys. Let's go to that castle." Finally, they reached the castle. As soon as the guards saw the Mane 5 (since rainbow had gotten there before them and flew through an open window), they didn't even need to ask who they were. They quickly made way for the Princess of Friendship and her friends. The mane 5 found Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance there. "Hello, Twilight," said Celestia. "I see you've made it in time." "Well, we had to hurry up for our mission," said Twilight, smiling at Celestia. "Yeah, but I hurried up first," said Rainbow Dash.

"This new world you are going to be transported to is not a joke. You must be extremely serious during this mission, especially since the enemy you have to defeat is very strong; possibly more strong than anything you 6 girls have ever faced. "Some very special ones shall teach you some new things that will help you in defeating this enemy," continued Luna, "But you will mostly need the Elements of Harmony to defeat the new enemy, especially since Harmony barely exists in this new world." Twilight nodded, looking serious. "I promise I'll do the best I can." "We all will," added Applejack, looking at the rest of her friends. Cadance smiled. "We've practised the spell that'll transport you to the new world. I think we've finally got it right," the adopted alicorn said. "The spell is very hard," added Celestia. "Only skilled alicorns who have been princesses all their life can perform this spell." The room was quiet for some time. "So, are you ready?" questioned Cadance. Everybody nodded with varied responses. "Alright," said the princess of the Crystal Empire, turning to her foster mom and aunt. "Let's do this," she said. The 2 princesses nodded. The 3 princesses closed their eyes and made their horns touch. As soon as they did, a yellow aura surrounded Celestia's horn, a teal aura surrounded Luna's horn, and a sky-blue aura surrounded Cadance's horn. The princesses were holding the ponies, their auras covering them. Princess Twilight was glowing yellow, teal and sky-blue. It was the same for the other ponies. The 6 ponies were floating. "Yippee, floating time!" squealed Pinkie. Then, finally, when the 3 princesses opened their eyes, they were pure white. Straight at that moment, the CMC popped out of Pinkie's mane, the yellow, teal, and sky-blue aura covering them too. They were floating in the air as they were hopping up and down, excited. "How did you girls get here?!" said Applejack, looking specifaccly at her little sister, Applebloom. "Pinkie's been teaching us how to appear in random places when everypony least expects it!" squealed Scootaloo, who was Rainbow Dash's adopted little sister. "I'm afraid you're at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Princess Twilight. "Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are doing a spell that will transport us all to a world where we have to defeat a very powerful enemy." But it was too late. As soon as Twilight said that, everypony disappeared, a giant white six-sided star twinkling in their place, shrinking until it disappeared. The Princess of the Sun, Moon and Love's eyes went back to normal.

*"Foalish" is pony speak for "childish".

And there you have it! The first chapter of my first story. Chapter 2 will come in due time- and remember, kitties and doggies are AWESOME! ;P ~Kittiesanddoggies


	3. Chapter 2

Everything had gone black for Twilight Sparkle. She fluttered her violet eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but then it cleared up. She found herself lying on the green grass. She yawned and stretched. She seemed to be in the forest. She couldn't find the rest of her friends, though. Instead she saw 8 giant sleeping cats in front of her. They all seemed to be female. 5 of them were adult and 3 of them were kittens. The first had blue fur, the second had pink curly fur and was smiling in her sleep, and was muttering "Cupcakes..." to herself. She sounded oddly enough like Pinkie Pie. Wait a second, did Twilight just UNDERSTAND what the cat was saying? Normally when Twilight heard cats they were meowing or purring. They never actually SPOKE. How could she understand what the cat was saying? Maybe she was just hearing things. Well, anyways, the third had pure white longish fur, like that of a Turkish Angora, the fourth had unnatural ginger fur with a brown hat, and the fifth had unnatural yellow fur. The first kitten had fur that was the color of apple flesh with a pink bow on her head, the second kitten had pure-white fur like the third adult cat along with the longish fur, and the third kitten had darker unnatural ginger fur.

Twilight felt something awkward in her hooves. The tips felt... seperated, for some reason. She looked down, and to her surprise, she didn't have hooves at all! Instead, she had paws. She gasped, then yowled in vain. Wait a minute... did she just YOWL?! Just then, Twilight looked to her right and spotted a nearby pond. She slowly walked up to it. She gazed at her reflection. She saw a purple cat face, with darker purple eyes and a pink little button nose. Twilight's fur bristled, eyes widening. She slowly put her paws up to her face. She touched fer face. Her muzzle was smaller. Just then, she realized something. She was a CAT. She yowled louder than ever. She couldn't believe it. She just simply couldn't believe it. Was this supposed to happen? Just then, the blue cat rolled over. She finally woke up, stretching. "...Wait, what's up with all the cats?" Finally, she noticed Twilight. "...Um, hi there, strange purple cat?" "...Rainbow Dash, is that you?" Rainbow Dash bristled and her eyes widened to find out she could actually UNDERSTAND this cat.

"Um... Yes, it's me. Is that you, Twilight?" "Yes, it's me." Rainbow and Twilight hugged eachother, relieved to find out they weren't seperated. Finally the rest of the cats woke up. It wasn't hard to find out they were their pony friends. There were varied responses (see if you can guess who said what):

"Aw! No wings!"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm a wretched CAT! Now my coat will get dirty, especially since we're in a forest!"

"Wow, I hope we don't get to eat innocent creatures... since we ARE cats, and cats are carnivores, meaning they eat meat... Eep."

"Yippee! Now we're cute little kitties!"

"Hey, maybe we can get our cutie marks for bein' cats!"

"Wow, now we finally get to experience how life as Opalescense is like, since she's a cat too!"

"Oh, yeah! It's so boring being a pony! I'm glad we finally get to be another animal, despite the fact that all cats do is eat and sleep!"

"Wait a second... am ah really a cat? *touches head* Oh, well, at least ah still have mah hat."

"...I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

All of a sudden, a sharp yowl pierced the sky. "Rogues!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Rogues!"

A strong voice stopped all of the pony-cats cold. They immiediately stopped what they were doing and their eyes opened wide, turning to the voice. They found a male reddish-brownish cat with amber eyes with 2 cats at his side. There was a female black cat with white spots all over sleek fur. She had eyes as yellow as the moon and the face of a hardened killer. The other cat was a grey tabby with darker grey tiger stripes. His eyes were amberish-orange. The reddish-brownish cat was now nose-to-nose with Twilight.

"Who are you and what are you doing in TigerClan territory?!" yelled the reddish cat with enough volume to stop a football match. Twilight just stared at him, then her ears went down and she smiled nervously, her eyebrows drawn up to form an upside-down V shape. She could feel the sweat drops on her pawpads. Twilight looked over at Applejack, but she just shrugged. Twilight giggled nervously. She didn't know she was in the territory of another cat, and she _certainly_ didn't know what a Clan was. "Um... well... you see... uhh..." The reddish cat did not look impressed, slightly backing his face away from Twilight. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash shuffled over to their little sisters, trying to protect them from the other cats. Fluttershy was scareder (i don't care if it's not a word) than her other friends. She was afraid her ear would get ripped off by the reddish cat, or worse. "...Well-we come from from BreezeClan," said Twilight. The name only popped inside her head. "...BreezeClan?" said the reddish cat. "Yeah, BreezeClan," said Twilight, nervously. Applejack did a face-paw in the background, shaking her head in disappointment.

"...BreezeClan? I have never heard of such a place. Please, do tell me where it is?" said the reddish cat, eyes glinting with challenge. "Uh..." Twilight gulped before saying anything. Was the reddish cat testing to see if she was telling the truth? "Um... You see, BreezeClan is VERY far away. It's not even in this forest! In fact, it's territory is located in the greenest of hills, where crystal-clear lakes and waterfalls bide. No wonder you don't know where it is!" There was a small silence. Twilight hoped this mysterious, experienced cat believed Twilight's lie. "Hmm," said the reddish cat. He looked over at the 2 cats at his side. "Please, do excuse me while I talk to my dear friends." The reddish cat, the black, white-spotted female and the grey tabby huddled together like bluebird chicks during the winter, whispering words that the Mane 6 and CMC could not hear.

While the reddish cat was distracted, the pony souls that were inside the bodies of cats huddled together and whispered things as well. "Nahce lah, Twahlaht," whispered Applejack, rolling her apple-green eyes. "Do you really think those kitties believe us?" "Yeah," agreed Fluttershy, staring at a pink butterfly on her nose. "After all, it's an unlikely chance they do." Twilight sighed. "All I hope is that we get to defeat the enemy Celestia, Luna and Cadance told us to defeat. If we don't, we're stuck in this world forever, and believe me, I do _**not**_ want to spend the rest of my life as a cat." Then, the other cats had a mischievious, suspicious look on their faces as they finished talking. "You 8 cats have seemed to have wandered too far from your Clan's territory. The only thing I wonder is how you managed to do that... But no more time for questions. You're coming with us!" said the reddish cat. Applejack picked Applebloom up by her scruff using her mouth, Rarity picked Sweetie Belle up by her scruff using her mouth, and Rainbow Dash picked Scootaloo up by the scruff using her mouth. The reddish cat escorted Twilight away, with the black female escorting Rarity and Sweetie Belle away, while the grey tabby escorted the rest away.

 **Ok guys! So, that was the 3rd chapter for you. Sorry for not updating in a while, I am VERY busy in real life. I was inspired to write another chapter by the person who wrote a review on my story. It's nice to know at least SOMEONE likes my writing. Well, until next time, everybody! And remember, kitties and doggies are AWESOME! ;P**


	5. Author's Note

Sorry if I disappointed you, but I'm quitting this fanfiction due to lack of inspiration. People can still "adopt" this story and continue it.


End file.
